


8r8k

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're tough. But I'll break you."</p><p>In which Vriska gets her revenge on Aradia a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8r8k

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic can be blamed on my friend Liese (Tumblr user mewties) because she gave me the prompt and now she's gonna have to deal with the consequences.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts of your own! My Tumblr is damaramegido.

_**"You're tough. But I'll break you." - Vriska to Aradia** _

 

Aradia rubbed her eyes, feeling groggy and disoriented.

  
She took stock of her surroundings. Red and blue cables ran across the floor; there was writing on the green walls in the exact same hues as the cables. Sollux’s hive. Okay. That made se--

  
Wait, what?

 

No, it didn’t make sense. At all. Surely she would’ve told him if she’d planned to make the trip all the way to his hivestem, and she’d definitely remember planning it in the first place.

 

It was a long distance between their hives--they’d been matesprits for half a sweep, but she’d only been to his hive a handful of times, and he’d only visited hers once. Usually they just found a midpoint and met there. Aradia was definitely the spontaneous type, but she wasn’t spontaneous enough to just travel that far on a whim.

 

Something was very, very wrong here.

 

She stood, glancing around. There was a large dent in the wall, as if something had been thrown into it with great force. And surrounding it were large splashes of some sort of mustard-yellow substance.

 

Blood.

 

His blood.

 

“Okay, think, Aradia, think,” she whispered to herself. “You’re here, he’s not here, there’s blood everywhere and the wall’s busted and--”

 

It was only then that she noticed the overpowering stench of gore, and the body crumpled up against the wall, head cracked open, leaking brain matter.

 

“Sollux??”

 

She ran up to him, kneeling down by his body. He was dead, there was no doubt about that. She guessed it would’ve been a quick death, at least, since the head trauma he’d suffered was so extreme. It was as if he’d been thrown hard across the room. There wasn’t any sign of an explosion or some such, so maybe he’d been attacked...

 

And then it all came together in her head.

 

“...I...oh my God. I did this. I did this, didn’t I? Oh God, Sollux, I am so sorry, please wake up, I don’t know what happened and this is scary and weird and you’re dead and fuck, just...”

 

She broke down sobbing. Aradia had always been a bit proud of her ability to keep from crying--in fact, she hadn’t cried at all since she was three sweeps old, by her estimation. But this? She couldn’t handle this. She was tough, she was strong, but this was too goddamn much.

 

Her phone pinged, and she reached into her skirt pocket with shaky hands.

  
_AG: I always knew I’d 8r8k you someday, Megido. ::::)_


End file.
